1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image pickup apparatuses, and more particularly, to an image pickup apparatus having a display for displaying photographing information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital cameras having liquid crystal displays on the back have become popular. Such a liquid crystal display has a backlight and displays image data and photographing information. On the other hand, in single-lens reflex cameras, in addition to the liquid crystal display for displaying the image data, a conventional optical finder mechanism is required having a mirror mechanism and the like.
In a camera including both a liquid crystal display and an optical finder, an operating member is generally provided for turning the display of the liquid crystal display on and off.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-165705 discusses a structure in which the display of the liquid crystal display is turned off while a user is looking through the optical finder.
Conventionally, a liquid crystal display for displaying photographing information, such as a shutter speed and an aperture value, has generally been provided in addition to the liquid crystal display for displaying the image data. However, recently, in order to reduce the size of the camera main body and costs, the liquid crystal display for displaying the image data has been used to display the photographing information also. Thus, the two liquid crystal displays are combined into one.
However, in the case in which the liquid crystal display for displaying the image data is used also for displaying the photographing information, the following problems occur. That is, when the liquid crystal display is turned off to, for example, reduce power consumption, the photographing information including set values, such as the shutter speed and the aperture value, cannot be displayed anywhere. Therefore, there is a risk that the user will touch a button or a dial for changing the set values, such as the shutter speed and the aperture value, by mistake while the liquid crystal display that displays the photographing information is turned off. In such a case, the set values, such as the shutter speed and the aperture value, will be unintentionally changed while the user is not aware of the change in the set values.